kirbybehindthescenesfandomcom-20200213-history
Raven's Quest
Raven's Quest is a Super Mario Bros. X episode that will be themed around the first installment of the series as a alternate, non-canon retelling of the first installment. As the second part of the title suggests, Raven is the only playable character. Gameplay Since Raven replaces Link, Raven plays much like he does and he can use his sword to defeat enemies. mid-bosses and bosses. Raven's health gauge has a total of 3 hearts and eating meat or collecting Power Orbs can restore Raven's health and give him additional hits with a total of 3 max. Raven can attack with his sword by swinging it, doing a thrusting crouch stab and by jumping and thrusting his sword above or below him. The down and upthrust attacks are useful for attacking enemies above and below Raven respectively. When Raven defeats enemies with his sword, they sometimes drop Dream Coins. Raven cannot attack enemies, mid-bosses and bosses by jumping on them and attempting to do so will hurt him but his down thrust attack will still hit without him getting harmed. The player also must be careful about taking hits from enemies, especially those that are near by bottomless pits and other dangerous hazards as being hit can send Raven flying into the pit or the hazard itself resulting in losing a life. Depending on how Raven is attacking or standing will affect how he hits enemies, mid-boss and bosses and takes hits from them as well. If he is hit with a projectile where Link's shield would be, Raven will block them and he won't be harmed but he will be harmed if he is hit in a area where Link's shield wouldn't defend him. File:Raven_attack_range.png|This image shows Raven's attack range in blue and areas where he will take hits when attacking in red. File:Raven_defend_range.png|This image shows Raven's defending range in blue and areas where he will take hits in red. Plot Raven's Quest starts off with a group of Drawcia's goons attacking Castle Dedede that is lead by a Poppy Bro. Sr. named Ron. Waddle Doo, being the coward he is, locked the door going outside in fear but unknowingly locked some of Drawcia's goons in the castle. Raven finds the key in the throne room, unlocks the door and defeats Ron. He then sets out to defeat Drawcia as Dedede agreed to pay him a lot of Dream Coins. Characters Playable *Raven NPCS Friendly *Dedede *Waddle Dee Jr. *Waddle Doo *Cloud Villains Enemies *Cappy **Poison Mash *Poppy Bro. Jr. *Kany *Waddle Doo *Shotzo *Togezo *Blipper *Waddle Dee **Big Waddle Dee **Wapod *Lovely *Gordo *Flamer *Magoo *Galbo *Bronto Burt *Rocky *Glunk *Mini Paint Dragon *Keke Mid-bosses *Paint Dragon Bosses *Ron *Whispy Woods (possibly) *Drawcia (final boss) Gallery Raven Sprites File:Raven_RQ_sprite.png|Raven's sprite when he is in his default form. File:Raven_hurt_and_defeated_sprite.png|Raven's sprite when he gets hit or defeated. File:Fire_Sword_Raven.png|Fire Sword Raven. File:Wing_Raven.png|Mini Raven. File:Stone_Raven.png|Stone Raven. File:Stone_Raven_transformed.png|Stone Raven's transformed state. File:Super_Sword_Raven.png|Super Sword Raven. File:Frost_Sword_Raven.png|Frost Sword Raven. Artwork Fire Sword Raven artwork.png|Artwork of Fire Sword Raven. Frost Sword Raven artwork.png|Artwork of Frost Sword Raven. Stone Raven artwork.png|Artwork of Stone Raven and the stone transformation. Super Sword Raven artwork.png|Artwork of Super Sword Raven. Mini Raven artwork.png|Artwork of Mini Raven. Friendly NPCs File:Dedede_RQ_sprite.png|Dedede as he appears in Raven's Quest. File:Waddle_Dee_sprite.png|Waddle Dee Jr. as he appears in Raven's Quest. File:Waddle_Doo_sprite.png|Waddle Doo as he appears in Raven's Quest. File:Cloud_sprite.png|Cloud as he appears in Raven's Quest. Enemies File:Mini_Paint_Dragon.png|Mini Paint Dragon Mid-bosses Mid-Bosses and Bosses File:Ronald_sprite.png|Ron File:Paint_Dragon_sprite.png|Paint Dragon Items File:Meat.png|Gives Raven a additional health when eaten. File:Fire_Power_Orb.png|Transforms Raven into Fire Sword Raven and gives him a additional health point when touched. It enables Raven to shoot fireballs from his sword. File:Frost_Power_Orb.png|Transforms Raven into Frost Sword Raven and gives him a additional health point when touched. It enables Raven to shoot iceballs from his sword that freezes enemies. File:Stone_Power_Orb.png|Transforms Raven into Stone Raven and gives him a additional health point when touched. It enables Raven to turn into a invincible stone for a short time and he can fly when he runs and gains enough speed. File:Super_Power_Orb.png|Transforms Raven into Super Sword Raven and gives him a additional health point when touched. It enables Raven to shoot powerful Sword Beams from his sword that can defeat multiple enemies. File:Wing_Power_Orb.png|Transforms Raven into Mini Raven and gives him a additional health point when touched. It enables Raven to fly when he runs and gains enough speed. File:Flight_Power_Orb.png|This Power Orb makes Raven fly when touched until he touches the ground. File:Yellow_Dream_Coin.png|Yellow Dream Coins replace Green Rupees and they are worth 1 Dream Coin. Enemies will sometimes drop them when they are defeated. File:Red_Dream_Coin.png|Red Dream Coins replace Blue Rupees and they are worth 5 Dream Coins. Enemies will sometimes drop them when they are defeated. File:Green_Dream_Coin.png|Green Dream Coins replace Red Rupees and they are worth 20 Dream Coin. Enemies will sometimes drop them when they are defeated. File:Raven_1-up.png|This automatically gives Raven a extra life when collected. File:Midpoint_Star.png|This star marks the mid-point of a level. If Raven has only 1 hit point, it will give him a additional hit point. Levels *Level 1- Castle Dedede *Level 2- Starfruit Plains *Level 3- Starfruit Cavern *Level 4- Spooky Manor *Level 5- Whispy Woods Forest *Level 6- Rocky Mountains *Level 7- Rocky Caverns *Level 8- Drawcia's Hideout Trivia *Despite not being canon to the main series, Raven's Quest is responsible for introducing Dream Coins. *Judging that Waddle Doo doesn't have his plate where his third hair was yet, it is safe to say that Raven's Quest would be set between Chapters 3 and 4 if it was canon to the main series. Category:Spin-Offs Category:Raven's Quest